


Ferris wheel

by SunshineReiji



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas to yall, RanRei, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Ranmaru was never a big fan of holidays, whether it was his birthday, Easter, Christmas or any other.However, being with Reiji meant celebrating all of them.And perhaps, just perhaps, Ranmaru could enjoy it this time.





	Ferris wheel

Ranmaru didn’t like Christmas.  
Actually, Ranmaru didn’t like any sort of holiday or feast or whatever. He didn’t care about celebrating his birthday, or Easter, or Christmas.

Reiji was his complete opposite.  
Reiji loved celebrating. He loved giving gifts. He loved spreading joy, and what better day than a holiday ? 

So here they were.  
Celebrating Christmas together.  
Downtown.  
Under all the lights.  
Holding their hands.

If things got any cheesier, Ranmaru was going to throw himself in the nearest wall.  
Oh, he was exaggerating for sure. He’d never admit it, but the rocker was actually enjoying himself. Even if these were not activities he was fond of, seeing his boyfriend’s bright smile was enough to make him go through this.  
Reiji was absolutely delighted, you could see it by the smile painted on his face. His grey eyes shone under the town’s lights with wonder, as he guided them through the busy streets. He occasionally pulled at Ranmaru’s sleeve, telling him where to look, because « oh, Ranran, look at those pretty statues ! » or « Ranran ! Ranran ! Those lights are so cool ! » or « Waaaa~ look at this stall ! It is totally your style ! ».

A child. Reiji was a freaking child.

But that was something Ranmaru loved about him. This ability he had to see wonder in the smallest things, how he kept on being mesmerised by some lights and a general atmosphere.  
In those moments, he was the most beautiful man Ranmaru has ever laid his eyes upon. His joy was contagious and quickly the silver-haired man found himself smiling along his love.

As they walked, Reiji let go of his hand to hold his arm completely, snuggling against him. Ranmaru grunted, but didn’t push him back. He enjoyed the warmth.  
The brunet brought his red scarf over his nose. Ranmaru grinned. Reiji had bought a green scarf for the rocker and a red one for himself. ‘An early Christmas gift’ he had called it.  
Looking at him, Ranmaru noticed how red Reiji’s nose was. He was obviously cold.

‘Idiot’ the rocker thought.

He took the lead and brought them to a stall selling warm drinks and bought them two hot chocolates.  
Reiji loved hot chocolates on winter days.  
He gladly accepted the offering, warming his nose over the hot cup. They drank them as they continued their nightly walk.  
Everything was calm and Ranmaru felt as if, during those precious hours, there was only them. No hiding, no secrets, no idol business, nothing. Just two lovers enjoying their walk. 

« Oh, Ranran ! Ranran ! Look ! » Reiji suddenly exclaimed, pointing to something in front of him.  
Ranmaru shot a questioning look at the brunet and then looked at the direction he was pointing at. 

A Ferris wheel. 

Oh well, he couldn’t back down now. Especially not with the puppy eyes Reiji was giving him.  
So they went for a ride.

They had a cabin for themselves. Reiji immediately seated himself next to the window, excited. Ranmaru sat opposite to him, studying the shining grey orbs, the curves of the lips, the reddened skin, the brown lock of hair hiding the nose.

They spent the journey up in a companionable silence. Reiji’s face brightened as they elevated themselves and were able to see the lights below them.

« So beautiful... » the brunet whispered.

Ranmaru looked through the window and, he had to admit, the sight was indeed beautiful. Multi-coloured lights traced the city, shone through the darkness of the night, lightened up everyone’s spirits. 

« The world is upside down. » Reiji suddenly stated. Ranmaru looked back at him. The older man was wearing a frown on his face, visibly lost in his thoughts.

« What do you mean ? »

« The sky is below us now. It’s shining with a million stars. »

Ranmaru merely blinked at him, without saying a word. 

As they arrived to the top, the Ferris wheel stopped for a few minutes, to give them time to admire the view. Reiji put his head against the window, a small smile decorating his face. He looked so calm.  
Clenching his jaw, Ranmaru moved. He took the place beside Reiji, earning himself a questioning look. He ignored it and simply took Reiji in his arms, holding him close. The brunet didn’t say anything, although his smile widened and he snuggled against the rocker.

The moment was so calm it seemed time itself had stopped for this single minutes. Minutes stretched out as they looked at the nightly setting.  
They woke up from their slumber when the wheel started moving again. 

Reiji turned towards Ranmaru.

« Ranran ? »

« Yes ? »

Their voices were soft, almost whispers.  
Reiji then lifted his head up so that he could put his lips against Ranmaru’s.  
A soft, short kiss.

« Thank you for today. »

His smile was surely the most genuine one the younger man had seen in a while.  
And this one was the most contagious of them all.

Ranmaru smiled and kissed the shorter man’s forehead.

« Don’t, I enjoyed it too. »

They stepped out of the ride after a few more minutes and the air had become biting cold. Reiji hid his face in his scarf. Sighing, Ranmaru took a surgical mask out of his pocket. 

« Oi, come ‘ere. » he told him.

The brunet turned around and the rocker put the mask on his face.

« I won’t be taking care of you if you get sick. »

Reiji chuckled.

« We both know that’s not true. » he said, his voice muffled.

Of course, the dumbass was right.  
He felt a gloved hand poke his cheek.

« Put on yours, you get even grumpier when you’re sick. » the brunet joked.

Ranmaru obeyed with a scoff. Soon, his arm was imprisoned by Reiji again. With a glance to each other, they silently agreed it was high time to go back home.

After all, they had gifts waiting for them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone ! :D  
> Whether you are celebrating or not, I hope you have a good day ! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
